lab_rats_bionicfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Guide
This is a page with every fanmade episode on this wiki. Andre132 Lab Rats: Bionic (Island/Lair/School) Season 4: 2015 # Bionic Rebellion (401/402) - March 18, 2015 # Left Behind (403) - March 25, 2015 # Mission Mania (404) - April 1, 2015 # Spike vs. Spikette (405) - April 8, 2015 # Forbidden Hero (406) - April 15, 2015 # My Master is My Student (407) - April 22, 2015 # Mighty Rats (408) - April 29, 2015 # Bionic Action Heroes (409/410) - May 6, 2015 # Bionic Dog (411) - May 13, 2015 # Ultimate Tailgate Challenge (412) - May 20, 2015 # Space Elevator (413) - May 27, 2015 # Bionic Lair Training (414) - June 3, 2015 # New Soldiers, Old Faces (415) - June 10, 2015 # We Learn Bionics, Not Languages (416) - June 17, 2015 # Too Many Kids (417) - June 24, 2015 # Chase: The Dream (418) - July 1, 2015 # Powers and Bionics (419) - July 8, 2015 # An Unusual Amount of Missions (420) - July 15, 2015 # Bionics in Chips (421) - July 22, 2015 # Leo Leaves the Lair (422) - July 29, 2015 # Party in a Lair (423) - August 5, 2015 # Soldiers, Attack (424/425) - August 12, 2015 Season 5: 2015 # Finding Douglas (501) - September 18, 2015 # Evil Chase (502) - September 25, 2015 # Trust Me (503) - October 2, 2015 # Hey, Where's Perry? (504) - October 9, 2015 # Living the Suit Life (505) - October 16, 2015 # President Mission (506) - October 23, 2015 # Special Mix-Up (507) - October 30, 2015 # Multi-Universes (508) - November 6, 2015 # Studying With Spike (509) - November 13, 2015 # Traitor Agent (510/511) - November 20, 2015 # Perry's Rich Husband (512) - November 27, 2015 # The Real Rat (513) - December 4, 2015 # Tasha Report (514) - December 10, 2015 # Objection (515) - December 17, 2015 # The Fall of The Davenports (516/517) - December 24, 2015 Day of a Soldier Season 1: 2015 # Detention Tension (101) - September 18, 2015 # Bad Doggy Care (102) - September 25, 2015 # White House Sleepover (103) - October 2, 2015 # Sewer Soldiers (104) - October 9, 2015 # A Girlfriend For an Android (105) - October 16, 2015 # Billion Dollar Backstory (106) - October 23, 2015 # Life of a Davenport (107) - October 30, 2015 # Day of Austin & Ally (108) - November 6, 2015 # Laps Technology (109/110) - November 20, 2015 # New Mr. President (111) - November 27, 2015 # Davenport or Davenbot (112) - December 3, 2015 # Giant Robot (113) - December 10, 2015 # Can We Fix It? (114) - December 17, 2015 # Harrington Returns (115/116) - December 24, 2015 BiggerOnTheInside Lab Rats: Killer Missions Season 1 # The Destroyer Problem (101) - March 27, 2015 # Do We Have To? (102) # Kim Davenport Season 4: 2015-2016 # A Dreamy Return (411) - July 1, 2015 # Bionic Strength (412) - July 8, 2015 Leo Corp Season 4 # Endless (413) - July 15, 2015 # Trip to the Academy (with Rafael002) (407) - April 27, 2015 # A Rising Rebel (419) Unknown # War of Androids (TBA) Aardvarkbanana911 Academy Rats Season 1 # Rise of Trent (101) Rafael002 Season 4 # The Rats´ New Friend (4BA) # Trip to the Academy (with Leo Corp) (407) - April 27, 2015 OfficialBrandonF Season 4 # The Comic About the Rats (408/409) - April 29, 2015 # Into the Crypt (410) - June 24, 2015 # Welcome to the World (4BA) - 2016 Season 5 # Unnamed Lab Rats and Regular Show Crossover (5BA) If an episode is not here, please put it in the comments. Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes